ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Resources
Resources are the lifeblood of your empire. In Rise of Kings, you will need to collect five types of resource in order to feed your people, arm your retainers and build the infrastructure required to support them. Basic resources Basic resources are the resources that you claim from the environment. Food Food is your primary resource in the game and used to create most of your troops and workers, and is also required to fuel Civics research in order to raise the number of cities you control. To gather food, *Construct farms and staff them with villagers *Build fishing ships and deploy them near fish and whale patches *Construct more cities *Seek out a rare resource such as Wine or Bison Timber Timber is one of the basic building blocks of your Nation. It is used in the construction of everything from lecterns for universities and churches, to the frames of mighty battleships and siege engines. Timber is vital for Economics research at your library to maintain control over your economy. To gather timber, *Construct woodmen's posts and staff them with villagers *Construct more cities *Seek out a rare resource such as Salt or Coal Metal Metal represents the various metals that are used throughout the world in the construction of many things. This include the iron of a sword, the steel of a Knight's armour....or the alloys of a cannon barrel. It is required to raise your population cap and decrease costs of military units (and their upgrades) via Military research at your library, and libertarian reforms. To gather metal, *Construct mines and staff them with villagers *Seek out a rare resource such as Copper or Whale Wealth Wealth is a measurement of your Nation's overall income. In order to gain wealth, you must create markets and establish trade routes between cities where merchants will buy and sell their various wares. It is vital for collecting knowledge, scientific study and the implementation of totalitarian social policy. To gather wealth, *Build houses of worship, markets and ports: each instance produces a small trickle of wealth *Create caravans and send them to friendly cities to trade *Research taxation at the House of Worship *Seek out a rare resource such as Diamonds or Peacocks Knowledge Knowledge is perhaps one of the greatest resources that any Nation can have. It allows your nation to grow and mature, to make great technological leaps and flourish. You use knowledge to research things like mathematics, coinage, and even gunpowder. You will need knowledge for library research as well as the creation of gunpowder units. To gather knowledge, *Construct libraries and universities *Staff your universities with scholars *Seek out a rare resource such as Wool or Papyrus Some factions have bonuses in collecting resources. For instance, the Muslim civilisations are experts at gathering food, while the Burgundians are adept at collecting resources from newly-constructed buildings. How do I gather resources? Generally, most people usually construct economic buildings and send merchants to deploy near resource patches in order to collect rare resources, but there are many other ways. For instance, the construction of new civilian buildings will create new resources which are added to your stockpile. Resources can also be bought and sold at the market, with wealth being used to purchase metal, timber and food. Another method is simply by raiding and killing enemy units and structures. Except in some special cases, whenever an enemy construction is razed to the ground, it immediately generates booty which goes to the stockpile of the faction that razed it. The same also happens if you so choose to raze your own buildings, too. Enemy patriots, generals, caravans and supply units can also be raided for resources as well. Each instance generates a small trickle of wealth whenever destroyed. List of rare resources Category:Economics